


Bathroom!?

by KinHina210



Series: Kinhina adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, KinHina, M/M, Naughty hinata tsk tsk tsk, RIP, Tanaka didn't deserve this fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Tanaka has a secret





	1. Why

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a scenario and this happened

Tanaka sighed. Hinata must have ran off to the bathroom again. He did this every time there was a game.

"That damn wimp..." He mumbled. He made his way to the bathroom, opening the door and pausing when he heard moans coming from the stall farthest away from him.

"Do you like that, Yuutarou?" Tanaka felt his blood run cold. That was Hinata's voice. He was sure. He entered the stall next to the one Hinata was in. He stood on the toilet seat and looked over, feeling his heart thump at the sight.

Hinata was on his knees. In front of him was the shallot head. The shorter male had his mouth around Kindaichi's cock. He was licking up the side, taking a small amount in his mouth and pulling back, repeating, licking in many different angles.

Tanaka stared, ducking down when Kindaichi lifted his head. "S-shouyou..." He heard the heavy breathing getting louder. Hinata chuckled.

'Dammit Hinata. Sucking your opponents dick before a match is not okay.' Tanaka peaked over the side, blushing. Hinata was now taking most of Kindaichi in his mouth-Tanaka didn't understand how, that kid was big-looking up at Kindaichi with his big brown eyes.

"Shouyou...pl-please." Hinata smirked around his cock and sucked a bit more aggressively. Tanaka watched as Hinata pulled off, face getting drenched by the others cum.

Tanaka eventually got down and silently made his way back to the rest of his team. He swore to himself never to tell anyone.  



	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Tanaka

Being around Hinata made Tanaka awkward now. The cheery ball of sunshine wasn't as innocent as everyone thought.

"Tanaka-senpai! Guess what?" Tanaka turned to the smaller boy. 

"What?" Sugawara raised an eyebrow at Tanaka, who was being unusually quiet. 

"I can receive the ball better now! Watch!" Kageyama hit the ball to Hinata, who almost succeeded, but got hit in the face instead. "I-I'm still working on it!" 

"Tanaka? What's going on?" Sugawara placed a hand on Tanaka's shoulder. "You're acting different. I'm concerned."

"Nothing, Suga-san. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Okay then. If you say so." The older male walked back to what he was doing. Tanaka sighed in relief, jumping when Nishinoya appeared out of nowhere. 

"Ryu, you should totaly let me come over today like..." Tanaka nodded at the shorter boy. 

"Yeah, that'll be fine." 

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

The walk home with Nishinoya was peaceful, until Nishinoya opened his mouth and began talking. "So. You seemed really out of it today. What's going on?" 

"I can't tell you. It's really awkward. And I don't want any rumours going around." 

"I'll keep it quiet! Please!" 

"No, Noya." Tanaka was beginning to smile at the other's pouting face. 

"Pwease?" 

"Ugh, fine. You can't say a word about it though." Nishinoya nodded. Tanaka brought his mouth next to Nishinoya's ear. "Remember the shallot head from Seijoh?"

"Yeah."

"Hinata was blowing him."

"You mean he sucked his dick?" Tanaka nodded. Nishinoya's mouth dropped open before he fell to the ground, laughing. "I'm sorry I just..how did you find out?"

"I saw them!" Nishinoya laughed even harder. 

"Oh no! It hurts!" Nishinoya grabbed his stomach. 

"I regret telling you." Tanaka helped his friend up. "Don't tell anyone. Please." 

"Alright...oh man. I just can't believe Hinata sucked a shallot off." 

"You were imagining his dick as a shallot weren't you?"

"Y-yes!" Nishinoya began laughing again, making Tanaka laugh along with him. 

"Now that would've been funny." 

"Exactly!"

The boys ran to Tanaka's house, laughing all the way back. What they didn't know was that Asahi was right behind them, and heard most of the conversation. 

"This is not how I expected to end my day..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad that this is almost over. I love writing this and I don't know why. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Uggh sorry for the crappy chapter. I'm too tired to make a good story oops.

The days went by quickly. Tanaka and Nishinoya-and Asahi but nobody knew that-kept their secret. They were all very tense around Hinata, afraid to accidentally blow their cover about their secret. 

"Okay, I've seen enough of this. What the hell is going on, making you all so awkward and quiet? I expect an explanation. Now." Daichi said. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone stayed silent. "Tanaka, this all started with you. What's got you all tied up?"

"Hinata." Was the only thing that could escape the other's mouth. The ginger looked at his senpai, blinking in curiosity. "I don't want any rumors to start...so I can't say anything. I'm sorry, Daichi-san." Everyone was silent after that. The only sounds were all of the breaths coming from the room. 

"Can I hear? Since it's about me?" Hinata asked quietly. He looked nervous, guilty even. Like he had done something far worse than what Tanaka had witnessed. "I want to make sure nobody knows my big secret." Tanaka froze. Had he revealed Hinata's biggest secret to Nishinoya? If he did, could Hinata ever trust him again? Would Hinata feel attacked? It would be all Tanaka's fault, for telling Nishinoya. He swallowed the dryness down his throat.

"Y-yeah. Just...let's go somewhere where nobody can hear." Hinata nodded. He followed Tanaka outside, shutting the doors and walking a short distance away. Tanaka told Hinata about what he saw, how he tried to keep it to himself, about how he told Nishinoya due to the other's consistent begging. Hinata stood still, eyes wide for a short while. Tanaka's stomach twisted. He most likely shared the younger male's secret to the loud-mouthed libero. He was about to apologize and beg for forgiveness until he heard Hinata sigh. "Huh?"

"Thank heaven. I thought you knew something else. I was gonna tell about my boyfriend anyway. I'm just not very happy that someone knew before I got to surprise everyone." Tanaka stared back at Hinata. "I guess we can tell the whole team now."

"But I told Noya about you two...what you did in the bathroom."

"I don't really mind. It would most likely slip from me anyway. Don't worry about it," Hinata gave a bright smile to Tanaka, "come on! Let's go tell everyone!" Hinata skipped into the gym. "Okay! Tanaka-senpai didn't spill my extra-secret secret. He just said some extra information about my life." Nishinoya and Asahi both sighed in relief. Hinata blinked. "Tanaka-senpai. You didn't tell me about you telling him!" He pointed to Asahi. 

"But I didn't! I just told Nishinoya."

"No. I just happened to be behind you two. It was really awkward..." Daichi sighed again.

"Okay, you four. What's the big secret?" Nishinoya jumped up.

"He sucked a dick!" Kageyama blinked at Nishinoya's sudden scream.

"Kindaichi's?" Hinata nodded. Kageyama hummed. "No wonder he was so flustered when I asked why you were taking so long in the bathroom."

"Yeah! And now everyone knows!" Hinata smiled happily.

"I have never seen anyone happier than you about sucking a shallot's penis..." Tanaka quietly said. Hinata blushed bright red.

"It's not that I'm happy about it! I'm happy that I don't have anything to hide about him anymore." Nishinoya cleared his throat.

"Wait a second," he interupted, "are you two together? Or were you just randomly.." Hinata laughed at Nishinoya's question. He didn't know why he found it so funny. Maybe it was the way the older male spoke. 

"No, no. We're together don't worry." Nishinoya's eyes lit up. Hinata knew that there was a reason for it.

"Finally! Someone here is dating someone from another team! Now I can tease you before matches!"

"How did none of you notice they were a couple from the day they started going out? I thought it was pretty obvious." Tsukishima commented. Everyone paused for a moment.

"Yeah. How did we not notice?"

 


	4. Poor shallot never gets a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kindaichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the end! I hope you enjoyed!

Kindaichi stood in the "secret circle" with his team. This is where they would all tell their biggest secrets, just to get it off of their chests. 

Hanamaki had just finished telling his melted butter as foot moisturiser secret, saying that it felt great between his toes. Then Oikawa spoke. 

"Now it's your turn, Kindaichi!" Kindaichi didn't know what to say. He had so many secrets, not knowing which to spit out. He ended up telling his most recent. 

"I'm dating Karasuno's number ten."

" _What!?"_ Kunimi was the only one who didn't scream out in surprise. 

"Oh, is that why you took so long in the bathroom with him the other day?" Kindaichi's face turned bright red. Hanamaki smirked then. 

"Wow, Kindaichi. Didn't know you were so horny." 

"I-I'm not! It was  _one time!_ " Iwaizumi sighed. Matsukawa joined the conversation. 

"Mhm. Sure you're not." He raised his thick eyebrows, giving a slightly mocking look. 

"Okay, you two. No more bullying him." Kunimi stepped in. "He's _my_ punching bag. So let me do my work."

"Okay that's enough. No more." Iwaizumi glared. "Kunimi, time for your secret."

 

 

 

From that day on, every time Seijoh was going to see Karasuno, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa wiggled their eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like a sequel, I would love to know!!!


	5. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka likes teasing Kindaichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little sequel of this story that I was requested:))

A deep chuckle left Tanaka as Hinata announced that he was going on a date with his boyfriend. The tall shallot boy was easy to tease, and if Tanaka got Hinata's permission, he could join their date and tease Kindaichi. 

"Hinata. As your senpai, I would like to come along and...chaperone you. With Nishinoya." Nishinoya nodded and put his thumb up. 

"Oh okay! Tomorrow at noon! Meet us in front of the park down the road!" Tanaka nodded. Hinata was easy to persuade. 

Practice soon ended and Tanaka went home to plan his teasing for the next day.

~~next day~~

Hinata held onto his boyfriend's sweatshirt sleeve, waiting for Tanaka and Nishinoya. "I wonder if they're still coming." 

"How about we wait five minutes and then go get lunch. Sound good?" Hinata nodded. He was getting hungry, and didn't want to wait for long. 

Two minutes passed and Hinata was ready to tell Kindaichi that they should just go, until they heard Nishinoya's voice. 

"Sorry we took forever! We got lost!" Tanaka laughed behind him. "What're we gonna do today?" 

"Well," Kindaichi took his phone out of his pocket, "we should probably get food before he eats his own arm." He pointed at Hinata. 

"Good idea." 

The four of them stopped at a small diner and ordered their food. Kindaichi lightly chewed on his cheek and played with his straw. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "You okay?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit tired." 

"Didn't sleep well, huh?" Nishinoya asked, "what time did you get to sleep?" 

"Were you doing something...secret?" Tanaka dramatically turned his head to Kindaichi from the window he was next to. The taller male's cheeks lit up. "Oooh were you talking to Hinata all night?" Kindaichi blushed harder. "Or something else?"

"I..I kept waking up from nightmares." His voice was fairly quiet. Tanaka felt a small pang of guilt. 

"Hey, you know I'm just teasing, right?" Kindaichi looked up from his hands and nodded. 

"Look! The food's here!" Hinata cheered for the food. Kindaichi smiled at Hinata's childish behavior. 

After lunch, they walked around the area, occasionally walking into a store to look around. Tanaka also occasionally teased Kindaichi. Saying stuff like "awwe you two should hold hands" and things like that. Just to make Kindaichi flustered. 

Tanaka had counted Kindaichi blushing about eight times that day. The kid was embarrassed so easily. 

Kindaichi had the same look of regret and sadness on his face as he had in the diner. Hinata looked concerned again. "Yuutarou, what's really going on?" 

"I have to go to the bathroom. Really bad." Tanaka pressed his hand to his forehead. 

"Why didn't you go at the restaurant?" 

"I just noticed..." Hinata let out a small chuckle. 

"Come on. There's a bathroom in there. I'll bring you." Hinata took Kindaichi into a small store. 

"Don't take two long! I don't want a repeat of that  _one_ time!" 

Kindaichi's face turned bright red for the ninth time that day, and even more as the day progressed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will gladly write any ideas anyone comes up with. :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
